haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeline
I wrote this page but I'm not really satisfied with it. Does anyone have any suggestions? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Should any of the manga stories go here too? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:28, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I've added manga stories, but with green links to distinguish them from more canonical stories. I have to remove A Perspective of Life from Shamisen as it couldn't really fit into the timeline. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) The manga suggests that Editor in Chief should go before The Scheme. Does anyone agree? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) It's possible to add a graphic description of a timeline using tree templates. This would require a ton of work though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Isn't there already a page telling you the timeline of the series? You can find it here. =) What the hell's a signature? 09:20, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :This one is in more detail. Other Timelines *Baka-Tsuki *Anime Yume Difference in years and notation How about changing to the following: *year -16 Three of the SOS Brigade members are born. *year -4 Sixth grade student Haruhi attends a baseball game. * year -3 July: Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody * year -1 September: Rainy Day * year 0 April - May: The Melancholy And so on so that the years at least get promoted up enough to make them clear. Hcobb 19:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good idea. Among other things, it clarifies the span between Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody and Rainy Day. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Major revision required This page currently prominently features what might be the most common mistake in the fandom. The big Three-Years-Ago event that everyone was talking about in Melancholy ("3YA") did not happen on Tanabata of that year. There is nothing in the story to suggest it did, and a fair amount to suggest it didn't. Mikuru was able to travel back to that day, well before Haruhi's signs were written, and she had said she couldn't go back to before 3YA. Furthermore, Yuki was already in place. Melancholy strongly hints that Haruhi's monologue, without her knowing it, contains the real explanation, which would place 3YA a few months earlier, after her elementary school graduation. --Shay Guy 16:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) The Melancholy Dates Though the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya doesn't specifically contain dates, you can derive the dates from the following information: On the first day, Haruhi introduces herself. Sometime later (Friday in the anime), Kyon ends up trying to talk to her, but fails. About a week passes (during which Haruhi's eccentricities make themselves apparent), and Kyon and Taniguchi have conversations in Lunch and Gym. The day after that (in the book, anyways) is the beginning of Golden Week, April 29 through May 5. On May 6, Kyon returns to school and sees that Haruhi has two ponytails, concluding that it must be Wednesday. Using Golden Week and Kyon's Conclusion about the day of the week, I have constructed the following timeline using The Melancholy, The Sigh prologue, The Boredom (short story), Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody, Mysterique Sign, Lone Island Syndrome, and Endless Eight. Dates with a question mark are estimates. All dates occur in the same year, sometime after the turn of the century. *{Note: The Japanese school year starts early in April, sometime between April 1 and April 14.} *(4/6)Monday: Introduction day, Haruhi makes her announcement about Aliens, time-travellers, espers, and sliders. *(4/17)Friday: "Later," Kyon attempts to converse with Haruhi for the first time. *(4/28)Tuesday: "About a week later," Kyon talks with Kunikida and Taniguchi about Haruhi during lunch. Later, Taniguchi's girl-ranking system is explained during gym. Golden Week happens soon after. *{Note: Golden Week lasts from April 29 to May 5} *(5/6) Wednesday: After Golden Week is over (probably on the 6th), Kyon talks to Haruhi about her ponytails. *(5/7)Thursday: Haruhi cuts her hair short. *(5/8)Friday: Seating Arrangement Changes. Haruhi comes up with the idea to create a new club. Haruhi takes over the Literature Club's room. *(5/11)Monday: Asahina is kidnapped and sexually abused by Haruhi, then joins Haruhi's club. Haruhi names the club the SOS Brigade. The Computer Club Incident occurs. Kyon builds the SOS Brigade's website. *(5/12)Tuesday: Kyon promises to protect Asahina from Haruhi, fails just a few minutes later. Haruhi presents the SOS Brigade fliers. Bunny Girl Incident occurs. *(5/13)Wednesday: Asahina takes a day off. Not much happens today. *(5/14)Thursday: Koizumi transfers to North High. Asahina and Kyon play Othello. Asahina plays Nagato in Othello. Koizumi joins the SOS Brigade, Haruhi reveals its true purpose. Nagato tells Kyon to read he book. Kyon finds the bookmark and meets with Nagato around 7:10 PM. Nagato tells Kyon about being a Humanoid Interface. *(5/15)Friday: Haruhi sexually harasses Asahina... again. Haruhi takes photos of Asahina, and Kyon prevents Haruhi from putting the pictures of Asahina on the internet, but keeps them in a secret folder. *(5/16)Saturday: Between 9 AM and 6 PM, the SOS Brigade search city for "strange things". Asahina tells Kyon about her being a time-traveller. *(5/18)Monday: Kyon speaks with Koizumi about his esper powers. Haruhi doesn't come to the clubroom. *(5/19)Tuesday: Kyon recieves a note from Asakura, who tries to kill him, but Nagato intervenes. *(5/20)Wednesday: Future Mikuru visits Kyon, tells him about mole. Haruhi investigates Asakura's disappearance. Koizumi shows Kyon his esper powers. *(5/21)Thursday: The Mikuru incident occurs. Koizumi and Kyon play Othello. At night, the universe in nearly destroyed. *(5/22)Friday: Kyon wakes up at 2:30 AM after preventing the world's destruction. Kyon returns the next day to school, tells Mikuru about the mole. Kyon finally submits the papers to make the SOS Brigade an official school club, which is later ignored by the student council, though they allow the club to still use the Literary Room and act like an actual club. *(5/23)Saturday: Haruhi organizes a second run around the city, but only Kyon comes. After Haruhi, who came thirty minutes after Kyon, pays for their drinks, Kyon attempts to talk to Haruhi about the truth, but Haruhi thinks Kyon is messing with her. This is later inspiration for her short movie, The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00. *(6/5)Friday: Two weeks after the end of The Melancholy, Haruhi announces that the SOS Brigade is entering a baseball tournament. She later returns with some gear, then "practices" in the field by batting 1000 hits. Kyon manages to get Asahina out of it. *(6/7)Sunday: The Softball Match against the Kamigahara Pirates. Tsuruya, Kyon's little sister, Kunikida, and Taniguchi are added to the team. Nagato alters the data of their bat to homing mode for awhile, and alters Kyon's pitching as well. They end up forefitting, though. Kyon pays for their food again. *(Between 6/10? and 6/12?)Between Wednesday and Friday: "A few days later," Haruhi brings two more fliers into the clubroom for soccer and American football. *(7/7)Tuesday: Haruhi and the SOS Brigade write down their wishes for Hikoboshi and Orihime to grant. Kyon and Asahina go back in time to three years prior, run into Haruhi and Adult Asahina (not in that order), and end up stuck in the past. Using a clue from Nagato, they visit her apartment and stay in a room where time is stopped. They "wake up" three years later. *(7/8)Wednesday: Haruhi recalls the event of Tanabata three years ago. Nagato, Kyon, and Koizumi have a conversation about how the past connects to the future. *(7/9)Thursday: Last Day of Exams. Haruhi makes the ZOZ emblem. The emblem is warped. Emily Kimidori comes to the SOS Brigade for help. Koizumi defeats the Cave Cricket Data Entity. The group goes to save the others who saw the emblem. *(7/10)Friday: After the end of exams, Kyon redraws the emblem to say SOS Brigade instead of the 436 Terrabyte ZOZ Brigade. He wonders if Nagato set up the events yesterday with Emily Kimidori. *(7/13-16?)Between Monday? and Thursday?: "A few days before Summer Break," Haruhi announces the SOS Brigade Summer and Winter Vacation Trips. *(7/17)Friday: End-of-Term Assembly. Kyon prevents his little sister from going on the trip. *(7/18)Saturday: Everyone departs for the Mansion Island. After about six hours, they arrive at the harbour, where they take a half-hour boat ride to the Island. Everyone plays on the beach until night time. Everyone has dinner. Haruhi and Kyon get drunk. Nagato shows no sign of being intoxicated, despite drinking glass after glass. *(7/19)Sunday: A storm brews in the morning. The Brigade plays table tennis and Mah-jong, spending the whole day playing and eating, and again they have dinner and get drunk. *(7/20)Monday: Keiichi san is found on the floor with a knife in his chest. Koizumi comes to the conclusion that Keiichi's death was an accident, but later tells Kyon that the door killed him. Kyon realizes that it was all a trick and that Keiichi isn't really dead. *(7/21)Tuesday: Everyone leaves for home. Haruhi tells Koizumi that she's counting on him for the winter vacation trip to be more interesting. * {Note: Summer Break in Japan is about 6 weeks long, from mid-July to the end of August, between the first two trimesters} *(8/17-31)Monday through Monday: Endless Eight occurs. Summer Break ends. * September and October are mysteriously uneventful. * (10/??)?day: SOS Brigade enters a race (or something like that, I forget). * (11/2)Monday: Haruhi announces an SOS Brigade movie is going to be made. * (11/3)Tuesday: Kyon and Asahina accompany Haruhi to get free stuff. * (11/4)Wednesday: Kyon talks with Taniguchi, brings stuff to clubroom. Haruhi hums the "Turkish Rondo". Haruhi announces who the characters are in the movie. Everyone is shocked, because in the movie, she makes Asahina a time-traveler, Nagato an alien, and Koizumi an esper. Kyon recalls talking to Haruhi about their identities back on May 23, and starts to regret it. Koizumi reassures Kyon. * (11/5)Thursday: Asahina tries out the waitress costume. Haruhi hums "The Great Escape". Asahina, Nagato, and Haruhi all leave the clubroom. Kyon and Koizumi read the BB gun's instruction manual. * (11/6)Friday: During lunch break, Kyon talks with Taniguchi and Kunikida. The SOS Brigade goes out to shoot some film, Asahina wears her waitress and bunny girl costumes. Only Haruhi has any real fun. * (11/7)Saturday: Pigeons! Haruhi suggests "those two" as minions in the movie. MIKURU BEAM!!! XD * (11/8)Sunday: Dirty pool scene. Haruhi sings Bryan Adams' "18 Till I Die". Scene at Tsuruya's house/mansion/giant palace thingy. Kyon finally snaps due to Haruhi's abusing of Miss Asahina. Koizumi confronts Kyon. * (11/9)Monday: Kyon confronts several people and vice versa. Shamisen starts talking. Koizumi confronts Kyon. Kyon brings Shamisen home. * (11/10)Tuesday: Haruhi makes the promo flyer. Mikuru confronts Kyon. Nagato explains. Kyon speaks with Shamisen. Koizumi confronts Kyon again. * (11/11)Wednesday: Kyon makes the suggestion to Haruhi, who eventually agrees. * (11/12)Thursday: Final filming. * (11/13)Friday: Kyon and Haruhi stay late to edit the footage. The "disclaimer" is recorded. * (11/14)Saturday: Kyon, Kunikida, and Taniguchi all visit Asahina's class's Cosplay Cafe. Kyon leaves and goes to the orchestra room, where Haruhi and Nagato substitute for the MIA member of the band ENOZ. Kyon later finds out about the original band member. * (11/15)Sunday: Theater Club and Choir perform. * (11/16)Monday: Koizumi explains what happened psychologically at the concert. After fourth period, Haruhi and Kyon wander outside and have a talk. * (11/17)Tuesday: The computer club challenges the SOS brigade. * (11/18)Wednesday: The SOS Brigade begins practice. * (11/20)Friday: Nagato's efforts win the first victory in practice for the Brigade. Kyon tells Nagato not to use her powers. * (11/24)Tuesday: The showdown from 4 to 5 PM. Nagato gets permission from Kyon to sometimes visit the Computer Club. * (11/27?)Friday: The scene from "a few days later" after the Day of Saggitarius. Could also happen on Monday 11/30. Hope I didn't make any mistakes. ;) 18:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm an administrator on another wiki (StarCraft) that has an extensive timeline, along with rules for how dates are determined. In effect, this timeline needs more details about how dates are derived. :For instance, in The Intrigues the story ends on Feb 14th, and shortly beforehand is the weekend when "Michiru" is kidnapped. It's probably possible to calculate every day of the week for that story during a reread. :In The Disappearance film, there's a newspaper telling you what day of the week Tanabata "four years ago" is. :However, the timeline above is missing many such details. How do we know The Melancholy started on April 6th? It likely started on a Monday, but the exact day of the month would depend on what year it took place in, and we do not have this information (yet). How do we know The Sigh started on November 2nd? Perhaps the novel stated it started on a Monday, but the day of the month being stated? That's not likely. The StarCraft Wiki used a special reference technique (reference notes) to insert explanations of how dates were derived. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:32, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Another source disputes this. The first book put the first day of Golden Week on a Wednesday, which would mean the series starts (year 0) in 2009. However, February 14th of the next year was a Monday, which would make year 1 2011 (not 2010). Furthermore, December 19 2009 was a Sunday, which doesn't match the books. The author either doesn't know what the dates are or is deliberately obfuscating them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC)